1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a heat conducting member mounted on an element which is mounted on a substrate built in a housing and which generates heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable computer (PC) is an electronic apparatus in which an MPU (Micro Processing Unit) executing various arithmetic operations is mounted on a substrate built in a housing. In accordance with higher density of circuits and acceleration of the operations, the amount of heat generation in the MPU tends to increase. For this reason, a cooler is provided to positively cool the MPU as seen in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-101272.
The cooler comprises a heat receiving portion and a spring member. The heat receiving portion is in close contact with an electronic component which is a heat generating portion. The spring member has four feet that overlap four corners of the squared heat receiving portion, respectively. By fixing an end portion of each foot on the substrate, the spring member presses the heat receiving portion onto the electronic component.
As the operation speed of the MPU is accelerated, the amount of heat generation in electronic components related with the MPU tends to increase and they are needing to be cooled. Thus, further providing heat transfer components for removal of heat on the electronic components mounted in the vicinity of the MPU is reviewed. In addition, as the PC becomes multifunctional and downsized, the number of wiring provided on a PWB (Printed Wiring Board) on which the MPU and the peripheral electronic components are mounted is increased. In accordance with improvement of the mounting density of the components, the mounting space on the PWB is decreased.
Therefore, if the heat transfer components are attached to the electronic components in the vicinity of the MPU as well as the cooler of the MPU, it is difficult to form screw holes to fix the heat transfer components on the substrate, at appropriate positions. If the screw holes are formed with priority, the wiring must be formed while making a detour to avoid the screw holes. For this reason, the wiring of good efficiency may be prevented. In other words, providing attachment portions of heat transfer components on the PWB is one of the important elements in the designing of the PWB.